Dan Hibiki VS Don Kanonji
Dan Hibiki VS Don Kanoji is a What if? Death Battle Description They are both weak, horrible fighters, and are surprisingly famous, but which one is deadliest? Beginning Wiz: They are many deadly fighters in the world of fiction, like Ryu or Ichigo. Boomstick: But some are just plain weak, like Dan Hibiki, the Saikyo Street Fighter Wiz: And Don Kanoji, the weakling from Bleach Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength and find out who would win a Death Battle? Don Kanoji Wiz: Born in Japan, Don Kanoji went to graduate school to study the supernatural. Boomstick: Ah, so he's Japan's Ghost Buster! Wiz: Well, not really....well, maybe. Anyway, Don graduated from school and then starred in his own TV show, which comes to the conclusion of his origin story. Boomstick: Wow, that's shorter than my ex. Wiz: However, despite being a in-universe weakling compared to the likes of Kenpachi and Ichigo, he's actually a very capable fighter. His main weapon is his staff, where he can shoot energy projectiles at his foes. Boomstick: He can also sense spirits miles away, but since Dan's not a ghost, this ability is useless in this fight. Wiz: He can also shoot more powerful fireballs called Ka'nonballs, which will explode on contact of enemy. He also has a more powerful version of this called the Raizer Ka'nonball. Boomstick: Despite being easily outclassed by the cast, Don has done some pretty impressive stuff. He's killed plenty of Hollows, saved the life of Ichigo and hit Sosuke Aizen once. Wiz: But Aizen barely felt it. Boomstick: But his weaknesses are pretty easy to name. He's the weakest Bleach character, and he tries to inspire children to do what he does, even if it involves getting himself beat up in a fight. Wiz: Not really, Boomstick. Don: Run? Is that how you speak to a hero? How little you understand. Allow me to educate you. If a hero were to run from battle, the children could no longer call him a hero. Dan Hibiki Boomstick: We went over most of Dan's abilities and backstory on Dan's previous battle, but there is still some things we left out. Wiz: Yes, like the time where Dan destroyed a sandbag with a single punch. Boomstick: You're joking! Wiz: I wish I was. Boomstick: Another thing to mention is that he survived one of Zangief's piledrivers. Yes, Zangief was blindfolded, but it's still pretty good considering that it can hurt bears. Wiz: Dan has shown to take beatings constantly, like from Rufus, Ryu and Ken, Sakura, Sagat and even Kazuya Mishima in Street Fighter X Tekken. Boomstick: Despite losing to almost everyone, he has fairly beat Balrog, Sakura, and Chun-Li before, and soloed some ninjas. He also has the worst move ever, the Super Taunt. Wiz: The Super Taunt is basically Dan taunt spamming over and over again, leaving him wide open. However, he can cancel this into his Ultra, which is him shooting a gigantic Gadoken. Boomstick: But then again, who could carry on the legacy of Go if Dan wasn't there? Dan: I'll make this quick and painless for ya, kid! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Dan woke up from his bed to hear some noises outside of his dojo. He quickly hopped out and ran to see what was going on (Of course, he had his clothing from every game, mind you). Don: Today, my friends, I will hunt down the Hollows with my new staff. Dan: Hey buddy, there are no ghosts here! Don turned around and saw Dan Hibiki roll towards the reporters. Don: Then what is this place? Dan: This is the Saikyo Dojo! Owned by me, Dan Hibiki, the strongest man on earth! Don: I'd have to disagree, it is obviously me! The great Don Kanonji! Dan:(Thoughts) Crap! This Don guy sounds like that mustached guy I fought at that arena. Well, I'll show him. Dan: Well, Mister Don, we should fight to prove to everyone on earth who's stronger. Don: Camera men, stand back, this is between me AND him. The reporters stood back as Dan and Don got into their stances. FIGHT! https://youtu.be/Xk1kWd59W68 Don pulled out his staff and shot a fireball at Dan. Dan quickly rolled out of the way and fired a Gadoken at Don. Surprisingly, the fireball hit Don, knocking him down. The reporters eagerly video taped their fight. Dan: Hah! Not so tough now, are ya? Don, insulted by this, shot a Ka'nonball at Dan. Dan hopped over the Ka'nonball and threw Don at a tree. Don quickly got back up and ran at Dan. Don: I'll show you! Don whacked Dan in the head, and kicked him back. Dan fell on the ground and rolled out of the way before Don could stab him. Don didn't know where Dan was, and looked around. Dan: Right behind you! Don: Huh? Don turned around and was flung back by Dan's Koryuken. Dan tried to follow up with a Gadoken, but missed. Don shot a Raizer Ka'nonball at Dan, exploding on contact as soon at it hit Dan. The reporters were shocked. Don: Now that didn't take too long. Don then turned around and sees Dan still alive. Don: Impossible! Dan: Nothing's impossible with the Saikyo Arts! Dan then attacked Don with a Dankukyaku, but Don dodged and stabbed Dan in the back. Dan howled in pain and threw a punch at Don. Don blocked with his staff, and kicked Dan. Dan fell back and hit one of the reporters. Don: Don't try this at home, kids! Dan (Thoughts): Damn, this guy's good! Much better than he looks too! But the people are recording this live and I just started the fight. Oh man, what do I do!? Dan: Prepare yourself for my ultimate attack! Don: Oh no! Dan then performed his Super Taunt, which Don and the reporters stared in awe. As Dan finished up, he rolled behind Don and charged up a large Gadoken. Don: That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I hope you got that on camera! Dan: SHINKU.... Don looks behind him and sees Dan charging up a powerful Shinku Gadoken. He attempts to run, but suddenly... Dan: GADOKEN! The Gadoken blasts Don in the back, knocking him down. Don is heavily bleeding, and Dan is too, but not as bad. Don: Alright, you asked for it...GOLDEN KA'NONBALL! Don then fired a golden Ka'nonball at Dan, which hit him right on target. The blast was so powerful, it launched Dan in the air. Dan was very close to death as Don laughed. Don: Hah! Who's laughing now?! Dan (Thoughts): I can't lose now! This guy is SO weak! I must win! Dan: FOR MY FATHER! Don: Huh? Dan starts glowing purple as he transcending into the Satsui No Hadou. Don screams as Dan used the Raging Demon. Don quickly jumps out of the way as Dan crashes into another reporter. Dan: Aw man! Don picks up Dan and prepares to kill him. Don: You were a worthy foe, Hibiki. But, I'm afraid I am the strongest! Don then throws Dan into the air and blasts him with a golden Ka'nonball. The Ka'nonball explodes, blasting Dan into oblivion. Dan: FATHER! KO! Conclusion Boomstick: And Dan loses yet again. When will he learn? Wiz: Well Boomstick, this was a surprisingly close match. They were both pretty weak, and even though Dan defeated Balrog and Chun-li, Don was just too much for the poor guy. Boomstick: Don had more options up his sleeve, can easily destroy Hollows, and has saved Ichigo's life before. Don also was smarter, having the knowledge to know what to do in a fight like this. Wiz: Also, Dan has lost to nearly everyone he's been against, and Don hasn't really lost to anyone. Boomstick: Looks like Dan went out with a ''bang'' Wiz: The winner is Don Kanonji Trivia *This is Dan's second loss, the first being Dan Hibiki VS Big the Cat *This is Don's second win, the first being Hercule Satan vs. Don Kanonji *This is Shrek-it's first battle with an anime character Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Street Fighter vs Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Male Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015